guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Erathiel/Builds/Build:R/any General Barrager
Build history * (cur) (last) 15:04, 12 April 2007 195.92.173.134 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 22:31, 4 April 2007 70.81.227.46 (Talk) (→R/Monk) * (cur) (last) 22:29, 29 March 2007 Auron of Neon (Talk | contribs) (Undo revision 759170 by Special:Contributions/85.89.170.54 (User talk:85.89.170.54) you're doing fire damage + conjure flame... conflagration is overkill.) * (cur) (last) 22:26, 29 March 2007 85.89.170.54 (Talk) (→R/Elementalist) * (cur) (last) 21:23, 25 March 2007 Honorable Sarah (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 20:12, 24 March 2007 142.179.73.132 (Talk) (→R/Elementalist) * (cur) (last) 20:09, 24 March 2007 142.179.73.132 (Talk) (→R/Elementalist) * (cur) (last) 20:07, 24 March 2007 142.179.73.132 (Talk) (→R/Elementalist) * (cur) (last) 10:27, 20 March 2007 212.56.109.54 (Talk) (→R/Paragon) * (cur) (last) 07:35, 18 March 2007 Coloneh (Talk | contribs) m (→R/Dervish - missed one before) * (cur) (last) 03:25, 17 March 2007 Coloneh (Talk | contribs) (→R/Dervish - dont use with orders note) * (cur) (last) 22:44, 16 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) m (→Barrage in other primary professions:) * (cur) (last) 22:26, 16 March 2007 Ali (Talk | contribs) (removed ref to Build R/P "Go for the Eyes" Barrager - didn't link to anything, couldn't find such a build.) * (cur) (last) 22:49, 13 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) m (→R/Ritualist) * (cur) (last) 15:42, 9 March 2007 194.210.96.137 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 02:08, 9 March 2007 Warwulf (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 02:42, 6 March 2007 128.139.226.37 (Talk) (→R/Monk) * (cur) (last) 00:17, 6 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and skills) * (cur) (last) 00:06, 6 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) m (→R/Dervish) * (cur) (last) 00:05, 6 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) m (→R/Paragon) * (cur) (last) 00:05, 6 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) m (→R/Ritualist) * (cur) (last) 00:03, 6 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) m (→R/Assassin) * (cur) (last) 23:59, 5 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) m (→R/Elementalist) * (cur) (last) 23:50, 5 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) m (→R/Mesmer) * (cur) (last) 23:49, 5 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) m (→R/Necromancer) * (cur) (last) 23:48, 5 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) m (→R/Necromancer) * (cur) (last) 23:46, 5 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) m (→R/Monk) * (cur) (last) 23:34, 5 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) (→R/Warrior) * (cur) (last) 14:46, 5 March 2007 StormlordAlex (Talk | contribs) (→R/Monk) * (cur) (last) 00:47, 5 March 2007 Defiant Elements (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 02:40, 4 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) m (→R/Ritualist - added spirit variant notes) * (cur) (last) 08:50, 3 March 2007 SBR (Talk | contribs) (Removing Delete . .) * (cur) (last) 08:49, 3 March 2007 SBR (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 08:49, 3 March 2007 SBR (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 21:52, 1 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) m (→R/Paragon - FtW changes as expected.) * (cur) (last) 18:44, 1 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) m (→R/Paragon - FtW only effects 1 ally. needed notes. possible changes to be made after barrage testing.) * (cur) (last) 16:18, 1 March 2007 Vallen Frostweaver (Talk | contribs) (General Barrager finished - please check over and comment or vote)